Kesalahan!
by Namaku
Summary: Sora ingin sapinya, yang dibawa pergi untuk jadi makanan dua raksasa, kembali ke pelukannya! Dia mengajak Roxas untuk membantunya. KH dan Skyrim jadi satu. Sekedar bersenang-senang XDD


**_A/N_**_: Ini fic pendek yang kubuat mepet dengan jam kuliah._

_Gabungan dari KH dan Skyrim. Saya udah dari lama banget pingin buat ini. Hahaa XD_

_Mohon maaf jika ada typo karena saya bikinnya ngebut. Hee_

_Discalimer: I don't own Skyrim or KH. Saya hanya penggemar :P_

**Kesalahan**!

"Sora."

"Uh-huh?"

"Katakan kepadaku kau tidak serius membawaku ke gua milik para raksasa."

Sora menghentikan langkah, memandang lurus ke arah pegunungan bersalju jauh di sana selama beberapa detik. Angin sedingin es meniup helaian rambut coklat kacangnya, dan kemeja krim keruh yang kebesaran.

"Kau gila," Roxas menambahkan dengan nada tajam. Dia bersedekap, mengerling rimbun rerumputan berbunga biru di kanannya.

Sora berbalik, dan menyeringai. "Kau takut?"

Roxas menurunkan tangannya, lalu memandang tajam mata biru saudaranya. "Mengapa tidak biarkan saja sapi kita di sana?"

Sora memutar bola matanya. "Dia sapi kita satu-satunya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pria-pria setinggi tiga meter itu melahapnya! Kita akan merebutnya kembali!"

"Penduduk desa memilih sapi kita karena ini giliran keluarga kita mengorbankan seekor sapi. Para raksasa tidak akan mengganggu desa kita dengan memberikan seekor sapi kepada mereka sebulan sekali. Kau lebih memilih keselamatan sapi kita daripada seluruh penduduk desa?"

"Kita akan menyelamatkan sapi kita, lalu membunuh para raksasa!" Sora berseru penuh semangat. Dia menghunus sebuah pedang kurus dan panjang dari sarungnya yang dia gendong di punggung. "Aku punya pedang!"

"_Hin lost grik ahkrin_," kata Roxas, sangat tidak tertarik.

"Maaf?" Sora menelengkan kepala dan menurunkan pedangnya.

"Kau sangat pemberani," Roxas menjelaskan, masih sangat tidak tertarik. Dia membuka tutup tas selempangnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul hitam dengan gambar api di tengahnya. "Aku lebih baik membaca di rumah."

Sora memutar bola matanya. "Kau dan buku tuamu. Lalu bahasa aneh yang menggelikan."

Roxas mendecak. "Itu bahasa naga. Berguna jika, misalnya, kita bertemu naga," katanya, melirik saudaranya dari atas buku. "Ini buku sihir. Aku bisa melubangi kepalamu dengan paku es setelah mempelajari isinya."

"Oh, aku takut banget! Ada murid sekolah sihir Winterhold bersamaku!" ejek Sora, lalu dia berbalik dan menyarungi kembali pedangnya.

"Aku bisa saja masuk sekolah itu," balas Roxas tajam, kembali membaca buku. "Jika ayah dan ibu tidak melarangku dan mengangapku sebagai tukang sihir bohongan. Kau juga menganggapku seperti itu, bukan?"

Sora tertawa lepas. "Jangan sampai kau terjungkal ke jurang karena tidak memperhatikan jalan." Dengan langkah mantap, dia kembali menyusuri jalan berbatu.

Roxas hanya mendengus sebal. Dia mengikuti saudaranya sambil membaca.

Tradisi membawa seekor sapi ke gua milik para raksasa sudah ada sejak dulu. Sapi-sapi dari Desa Riverwoord dikirim ke gua milik para raksasa untuk dijadikan semacam perjanjian agar para raksasa menjauh dari desa. Sering kali penduduk menentang perjanjian tersebut dengan alasan sapi sulit diternakan dan langka. Namun kepala desa tidak memedulikan protes-protes penduduknya. Dia tetap menjalankan tradisi.

Keluarga Strife mendapat giliran mengirim sapi mereka. Sora sangat tidak setuju sapi mereka yang cantik harus dibawa ke gua raksasa. Tetapi kedua orangtuanya merelakan sapi mereka. Sora tidak terima sapi keluarganya dibawa ke gua raksasa. Dia mengajak saudaranya untuk merebut kembali sapi mereka.

Awalnya Roxas tidak begitu peduli dengan ajakan saudaranya. Dia menurut, dengan pikiran Sora hanya membual dan alih-alih ke gua raksasa, malah pergi ke sungai untuk memancing atau ke Kota Whiterun untuk berbelanja benda-benda tidak berguna seperti anak panah kaca. Dia hanya membawa sebuah tas selempang berisi buku sihir _rune_ es. Jika seandainya Sora benar-benar membawanya ke gua raksasa, dia sudah punya persiapan menyerang dengan sihir-sihir yang berhasil dia kuasai.

Aroma harum _mead_ menerjang hidung Roxas saat dia dan saudaranya melewati toko _mead _Honningbrew. Beberapa pria berbaju zirah dengan lambang kuda Whiterun keluar dari toko. Roxas merasakan harum _mead _semakin kuat saat pintu dibuka.

Roxas mendengar saudaranya menyenandungkan lagu-lagu. Sesekali dia menghentikan senandungnya untuk melirik ladang milik keluarga Pelagia, dan berseru betapa besarnya kubis-kubis mereka, atau betapa sehatnya sapi mereka—"Oh, sapi itu lebih cocok dibawa ke gua raksasa daripada sapi kita!" Roxas akan menegurnya, lalu diam seribu bahasa.

Tanah seolah bergetar. Sora menghunus pedangnya, berjalan perlahan menapaki jalan berbatu yang semakin menanjak. Dia memberi isyarat kepada saudaranya.

"Kita sudah sampai," bisiknya. Dia membungkuk dan merapat pada sebongkah batu.

Roxas memasukkan bukunya, dan mengikuti saudaranya.

Sora menyembulkan kepala. "Wah, ada dua pria raksasa!"

"Mereka tinggi," kata Roxas, yang menyembulkan kepala di samping saudaranya. "Itu…" Dia melihat setumpuk kayu yang terbakar. Api berkobar-kobar menjilati sesuatu di tengah tumpukan kayu. Ada dua pria setinggi tiga meter membawa gada dari tulang raksasa. Kulit mereka kuning kecoklatan, agak mengelupas, dan berbisul. Mereka hanya mengenakan semacam kulit di pinggang mereka, dan sepatu bot kulit yang dikencangkan dengan tali cokelat. Pandangan mata lebam mereka tertuju pada api berkobar.

"Sialan! Mereka telah membakar sapi kita!" Sora agak meredam seruannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Roxas, memandang lekat wajah saudaranya.

"Hajar mereka!" Sora berseru dan melesat keluar dari balik batu. Roxas memperhatikan saudaranya yang bodoh menerjang dua raksasa sambil menodongkan pedang ke depan. Kedua raksasa mengangkat gada-gada mereka seolah sedang memperingatkan Sora agar tidak mendekat. Tetapi Sora malah memacu larinya makin kencang.

"Dia bodoh sekali!" Roxas menggerutu, lalu keluar dari balik batu.

Sora melompat mundur ketika salah seorang raksasa menghantamkan gada tulangnya ke tanah. Tanah bergetar keras. Roxas bahkan dapat merasakan dirinya goyah dan hampir ambruk. Ketika dia memicingkan mata pada saudaranya lagi, Sora sedang terduduk di tanah. Raksasa lainnya mengangkat gada tulangnya, siap untuk menggepengkan Sora.

"AWAS!" Roxas berteriak. Dia mengulurkan satu tangannya ke arah raksasa itu. Percikan petir ungu merayapi tangannya selama sedetik, lalu berubah menjadi sambaran petir ungu yang memecut wajah raksasa itu.

Si raksasa mundur dan mengelus wajah jeleknya dengan satu tangan. Sora merangkak mundur dan bangkit. Dia menggertak gigi sangat keras, sebelum menerjang raksasa yang hampir menggepengkannya. Saat dia mengangkat pedangnya untuk melubangi perut raksasa tersebut, raksasa lainnya siap menggepengkannya lagi.

Roxas kembali melontar sihir petir dari tangannya. Sora berhasil menusuk perut raksasa yang tadi mencoba menggepengkannya, selamat dari serangan raksasa lain. Darah muncrat dari lukanya, menciprat hampir mengenai wajah Sora jika dia tidak menarik cepat pedangnya. Si raksasa ambruk dan mengerang memecah langit. Merasa serangannya cukup, Sora beralih pada raksasa lainnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melawannya!" Roxas berteriak. "Pergi saja!"

"Tidak mau!" Sora membantah. Dia menerjang si raksasa, dan menggores perutnya berkali-kali.

Roxas berlari mendekat. Dia memfokuskan diri pada raksasa dengan lubang di perutnya. Lubang sekecil itu tidak akan membuatnya mati. Dia akan membiarkan Sora berhadapan dengan raksasa lainnya. Bocah itu tidak akan mati berhadapan satu lawan satu—yah, setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada keroyokan.

Si raksasa bangkit lagi. Dia mengelus perutnya, memandang ngeri darah yang menodai tangannya, dan memekik. Roxas memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya hingga pekikan mirip pekikan naga itu menghilang. Ketika dia membuka mata, si raksasa telah berlari ke arahnya.

Panik meliputi dirinya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangan, mengarahkannya pada si raksasa. Sambil mengingat apa yang tadi telah dibacanya, Roxas merapal cepat-cepat. Lingkaran _rune_ biru terang muncul di hadapannya… di hadapannya?! Seharusnya lingkaran _rune_ tidak muncul di hadapannya, tetapi di tanah pijakan si raksasa. Roxas sadar dia salah merapal mantra sihir. Mendelik adalah satu-satunya yang sempat dia lakukan sebelum lingkaran _rune_ meledakkan paku-paku es sepanjang enam puluh senti.

Ledakan yang kuat menyebabkan Roxas terpental menabrak batu. Dia bagkit susah payah, mengerling sekeliling. Sora dan raksasa incarannya juga mental dan menabrak bebatuan, sementara raksasa dengan perut berlubang mental paling jauh darinya. Paku-paku es menancap pada sekujur tubuhnya. Darah muncrat bagai air mancur dari tubuhnya. Sebuah senyum tipis merekah di bibir Roxas. Sepertinya dia berhasil menumbangkan satu musuh dengan sihir gagalnya.

"Roxas, apa yang kaulakukan?!" Sora mendadak berteriak. Dia lekas berlari menghampiri saudaranya, dan berlutut. "Kau bisa lakukan lagi?"

"Apa?"

Sora menoleh pada raksasa incarannya tadi. Si pria tinggi berdiri dan mengangkat gada tulangnya lagi. Dia memandang marah Sora dan Roxas.

"Lakukan yang seperti tadi!" perintah Sora. Dia cepat-cepat berdiri dan kembali menyerang si raksasa. Dia melompat menghindari hantaman gada si raksasa. Ketika si raksasa sedang mencoba mengangkat gadanya lagi, Sora menggores dan menusuk pinggul si raksasa. Pekikan kembali terdengar.

Roxas menyempatkan diri mengeluarkan buku sihirnya lagi. Dia membaca cepat, menghafal mantra sihir yang tertulis di sana. Kali ini dia tidak boleh gagal.

Dia memandang kepala si raksasa, kemudian memandang tanah pijakannya. Dengan kedua tangan terarah ke depan, dia merapal lagi. Lingkaran rune biru terang muncul di antara kaki si raksasa dan kaki Sora. Melotot, Roxas memperingatkan saudaranya.

"Pergi dari sana!"

Sora menolehnya. Namun lingkaran rune meledak bersamaan saat dia hendak lari. Ledakan paku-paku es kembali terjadi, terbagi dua ke arahnya dan si raksasa. Sora melipat badannya, melindungi wajah dan perutnya menggunakan lengan. Paku-paku es menancap pada tubuh keduanya, dan mereka mental ke arah berbeda. Si raksasa menerima banyak paku es pada tubuhnya yang besar, dan dia menabrak batu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan darinya—mungkin pingsan.

Sora mendarat di dekat api unggun, terkapar tak berdaya. Paku-paku es memenuhi lengan dan kakinya, perlahan mencair karena panas api unggun.

Roxas berlari menghampiri saudaranya. Dia merengut, lalu memapah saudaranya. Darah membasahi lengan dan kakinya. Tubuhnya sedingin es dan kaku.

"Sora!" dia memanggil. "Katakan sesuatu!"

"Uuh…," Sora mengerang.

"Maafkan aku…. Sihirku salah sasaran," Roxas merintih. "Aku bisa sihir penyembuhan…." Dia meletakkan satu tangannya pada luka di lengan Sora, dan merapal. Cahaya putih keemasan memancar dari tangannya ke luka-luka Sora.

"Ooh, aku mati…," Sora mengerang lagi. "Tolong aku, Roxas. Aku mau mati…!"

"Diam, idiot!" Roxas menyela tajam. "Aku sedang mencoba menyembuhkanmu!"

"Katakan kepada ayah dan ibu… aku menyayangi mereka," kata Sora dengan nada bergetar. Dia meremas lengan kemeja saudaranya. "Katakan kepada… gadis-gadis di sekolah—penggemarku… aku pergi dengan tenang…!"

"Kau idiot hampir mati dan masih bisa membual…." Roxas merasakan air matanya meleleh. Dia memaksa lebih kuat melontar sihir penyembuhnya. "Sial…. Ayolah sihir penyembuh…!"

Sora mengerang lagi, "Roxas… jika aku mati… kau boleh ambil tabunganku di bawah kasur…. Lalu, tolong jaga dombaku, Sephy. Dia domba yang tampan…."

"Berisik!" sergah Roxas. Cahaya putih keemasan dari tangannya semakin terang. Luka-luka Sora berhenti mengucurkan darah. "Lukamu banyak, tetapi kau akan hidup! Hanya lengan dan kakimu yang terluka. Mungkin kau akan lumpuh, tapi kau pasti hidup!"

"Aku… tidak tahan lagi!" Sora mengerang keras, lalu menjerit. Roxas terkesiap saat melihat kepala saudaranya terkulai lemas, dan lidahnya terjulur seperti orang mati konyol. Dia mendelik, membuat air mata yang dia tahan sejak tadi tumpah seketika.

"Sora?" dia memanggil, gemetaran. "Sora?!" SORA!" Dia memeluk tubuh saudaranya, dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Semua karena dirinya, karena dirinya yang bodoh melontar sihir sembarangan. Sekarang Sora mati… Sora, saudaranya, sudah mati karena dirinya! Roxas tidak dapat berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Sora. Dia menangis makin keras dan sesenggukan berlebihan. Air matanya membanjiri wajahnya, terasa sangat dingin saat angin meniupnya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku!" Tanpa sadar telinganya mendarat pada dada saudaranya. Terdengar detak jantung berirama normal dari sana. Kaget, Roxas segera menegakkan badan dan memandang lekat wajah Sora. Bibirnya membentuk garis lengkung senyum jahil. Mata kanannya dibuka, dan senyumnya melebar.

Sora tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perutnya. Roxas mematung. Jantungnya berdebar kencang bukan main.

"Roxas menangis! Roxas menangis tersedu-sedu!" Sora tertawa makin lebar. "Ahaha! Tidak kusangka kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku! Ooh, adikku yang baik!" Dia kembali tertawa.

"So… ra…," Roxas menahan amarahnya, berkata dengan gigi dikatupkan rapat-rapat. Tangan kanannya dikepalkan siap memukul kepala bodoh saudaranya.

"Hmm," Sora berdeham. "Luka-lukaku banyak sekali. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, dan minta ibu menyembuhkanku. Untung saja darahnya sudah berhenti keluar." Sora tersenyum. Tangan kanannya diulurkan mengacak rambut pirang Roxas. "Kau ini aneh, ya?"

Roxas memandangnya, tetapi tidak mampu berkata.

Sora meringis lebar. "Untung saja aku tadi melindungi bagian vital tubuhku dengan lengan, jadi aku tidak berakhir seperti kedua raksasa itu," katanya, menunjuk kedua raksasa menggunakan jempol kirinya. Mereka masih tak sadarkan diri seperti dua potong es batu. "Ayo pulang! Tapi kau harus menggendongku, ya? Aku 'kan terluka."

Dia benar. Menghela napas, Roxas mengangguk. Dia terhuyung-huyung saat berdiri dengan Sora di punggungnya. Syukurlah bocah itu masih hidup meski dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya. Sihir sangat berbahaya. Roxas harus belajar lebih giat lagi agar sihirnya tidak merugikan orang lain.

"Lalu sapinya?" Roxas menyahut.

"Sapinya sudah dipanggang," kata Sora sedih. "Misi kita gagal…. Tetapi kuharap dua raksasa itu mati, jadi desa kita tidak perlu membawakan sapi lagi kepada mereka."

"Semoga kau benar," timpal Roxas, menghembuskan napas. "Apa yang akan kita katakan kepada ayah dan ibu nanti jika mereka melihatmu terluka seperti ini?"

Sora berpikir sejenak. "Katakan saja kita diserang naga saat jalan-jalan, lalu kau mencoba membantuku dengan melontar sihir. Tapi sihirnya salah sasaran."

"Dengan begitu aku akan direbus dalam kuali," sergah Roxas, agak takut.

"Dengan begitu mereka akan memasukkanmu ke sekolah sihir Winterhold agar belajar sihir dengan panduan resmi, tidak asal belajar seperti selama ini!"

Mendengar ucapan Sora, Roxas merasa dirinya dipenuhi semangat. Sora benar—harus diakui, idenya jenius! Jika belajar sihir secara formal, dia akan menguasai sihir sesuai tingkatannya dan tidak akan salah sasaran lagi. Yah, semoga saja begitu.

"Buatkan aku sup bawang setelah sampai di rumah, ya?" kata Sora keras.

Roxas tersenyum kepadanya. "Ya, tentu." Dia mempercepat langkahnya kembali ke Desa Riverwood.

**Fin**

**TRIVIA:**

_Hin lost grik ahkrin: You have such courage._Ini bahasa para naga ^ ^ ;

Mengirim seekor sapi ke gua raksasa itu tradisi di desa-desa yang letaknya dekat dengan gua raksasa di Skyrim.

Desa Riverwood adalah desa di Skyrim. Letaknya dekat dengan Kota Whiterun, Honningbrew Meadery, West Watch Tower, Pelagia Farm, dan tentunya gua raksasa yang bernama Bleakwind Basin.

Winterhold adalah nama kota yang sudah hancur diterjang badai atau tsunami atau apalah itu di utara Skyrim. Ada sekolah sihir di sana, dikenal dengan sebutan The College of Winterhold, dan sekolah tersebut tidak hancur. Di sana semua orang dari seluruh Skyrim belajar sihir.


End file.
